This invention pertains to wheel alignment systems and more particularly to such systems as provide electrical signals representative of camber, toe and the rotational position of a wheel when the camber and toe readings are sensed. More particularly this invention pertains to an improved sensor assembly for providing toe readings in an alignment system of the kind described.
Heretofore in providing electrical signals representative of toe readings for a given wheel, according to one arrangement (FIG. 8) a potentiometer 44 is provided at the free end of an elongate transducer support assembly 21 carried from a wheel clamp assembly 22 mounted to the wheel. As shown in phantom lines in FIG. 6 a substantially inelastic cable 26 is wrapped about a spring wound reel 51 for applying tension to cable 26. Further, cable 26 is trained about a pulley 13 (FIG. 8) leading to reel 51. In this arrangement the bifurcated end of guide arm 16 straddles cable 26 and serves to rotate a wiper pin 14 for operating potentiometer 44 at the other end of arm 16.
It has been observed that under certain circumstances, some loss in accuracy and repeatability can be detected in the foregoing arrangement.
Accordingly, Applicant has provided herein an improved sensor assembly for toe and rear wheel readings.